The Sphinx
by WereBunny87
Summary: Harry is captured by people he though were his friends and put beneath the bowels of the Ministry to be used as an experiment along with other creatures like himself. He's resigned himself to live out the rest of his life there until they bring in a new person...


**A/N: Some of you might recognize this from my drabbles and if so yay! If not then this is something new! Woohoo! Where as before i made it a part of my drabbles i think with my longer ones i will make them little one shots all their own. Anyways...WARNING: Sex. Male x Male sex at that. Ron/Hermione/Ministry Bashing. Creature!Harry. Enjoy!**

Harry rattled the chains in an attempt to free himself. No such luck of course. How did he get himself into this situation? He'd only been shopping for a new magical book for heavens sake! Granted it had been about Egyptian creatures, long thought too dark to enter England (seriously these Ministry morons would be scared of their own shadows if given the chance) so he should have been a bit more careful. Still. He was the boy who lived, didn't that count for something?

With a grunt of frustration he tilted his head back and rested it on the cobblestone walls that surrounded his new cage. He couldn't see anything because a magicked cloth had been slipped over his eyes. From what he had read, only one ancient Egyptian creature (and he was certain that he was one. Especially after finding that Lily had been mated to an unknown male that wasn't James Potter) required their eyes to be covered, because said creature compelled the truth from you if they weren't.

A Sphinx. He was a bloody half-Sphinx.

He should have guessed back in fourth year really, when the female Sphinx had smiled at him warmly. Like he was her cub or some such absurdity. He jangled the chains again, feeling the urge to spew out curses and riddles to his captors. He had no clue who they were either. They smelled like lies and deceit. Like hidden things and death. He had a feeling he knew where he was, he just hoped he was wrong.  
It had been days since anyone had come in though. They had pushed some drug into his veins that had made him feel hot and bothered but they had left him alone to writhe in his own skin. They hadn't returned since then for which the seventeen year old had been eternally grateful.

Sounds of a door opening and stumbled shuffles brought his attention back to the present and he strained against his chains out of habit. New smells assaulted his senses and he tried to sift through them all to get at the bottom of who was entering. Three people were in the room, but by the minute scuffle outside of his cell, only one was here unwillingly.  
He ignored the scents of the captors, having been used to their stench by now, and instead focused on the earthy, smokey scent that emanated from the other person. He heard as the figure gave a sharp intake of breath before the door to his cell was opened and a taller, more muscular body was forcefully shoved onto his own lithe malnourished form.

The scent of embers and warm dirt filled his nostrils again and he sighed in contentment, feeling safe. He purred deep in his chest, eliciting another gasp of shock from the person above him. Harry smiled reassuringly, knowing what it was like to be in a cage as he'd been in one, in one form or another, his whole entire life. He was unsure if it worked, but he tensed slightly when he felt a nose nuzzling his neck as the other figure snuffled along his throat. Scenting. So this person was a creature too. He wondered what.

"Now let's see if it's true if the ancient Sphinx and the Ember Dragon were really such enemies that they would tear each other limb from limb." drawled one of the captors, drawing an astonished gasp from Harry.

He knew that voice.

He'd been sharing a dorm with him for years.

Ronald Weasley.

"I hope so. It's so boring that most of these Dark Creatures don't even fight anymore. I mean we put Fenrir and Remus into a cage together and instead of killing each other they curled up like little puppies. It was fun drowning them."

And the second voice caused the ex-scion of the light to mewl out his despair. The golden trio was a sham then? Who else had been falsifying their friendship with him? How deep did the traitorous roots go? He whimpered then, attempting to meld with the wall in his pain. Two people he had cherished and loved and protected. Two people he had considered pack. And they did this to him?

"Well the Minister said that this Ember Dragon was without a mate either way. And supposedly, when they can't find a mate they will rut against anything that moves...so willing or not." there was a definite leer in Ron's voice as it began to grow fainter.

Hermione's cackle raised the hairs on the back of his neck and all he could do was shudder as the door slammed. He bit back the tears that threatened to fall, and did his best to calm his breathing. The Ember Dragon that sat on him shifted and moved away, leaving the sphinx feeling bereft. He keened his sadness and was surprised when a large calloused hand rested in his hair, gently soothing it.  
He leaned into the touch after a moment of stunned silence, and began brokenly purring again.

"Did you know them?" asked a deep voice. It took Harry a second to realize that it was his companion that spoke.

Holy Merlin the man's voice echoed in his chest! His heart stuttered and Harry flushed in embarrassment at his body's reaction to the other male. He wished with all of his might that he could see right now. He wanted so badly to see the body, and face, that went with such a rough wild voice. Instead all the could do at the moment was scent the man again and hope that soon he would be able to see the fascinating creature.  
He finally gave a slow nod.

"I was friends with them once. I thought I was anyways. It's strange that as soon as you find that you are a creature, the world turns on you." he muttered,purring louder when the long fingers began to massage his scalp in mind melting circles.

He hummed a bit as he closed his eyes behind the blindfold and then sighed. At this point it didn't matter to him that he couldn't see,or that he was trapped in a cage, with a dragon that was supposedly the enemy of his kind. All he wanted was more rubs behind his ears. Yes. Right there.  
Then, to his utter shock, his blind fold was slipped off, like the magics ensuring its permanence were nothing but paper.  
He blinked his emerald cat like eyes and tried to take a proper look around him for the first time. The walls of his cage were surprisingly close together, laced with damp mildew that had Harry itching to bring out his Aunt's scrub brush and mop bucket. On the floor, from what he could see, was bits of straw and cloth. A small mat lay in the corner, but it was untouched, as Harry was forced to sleep where they chained him on the other side of the room.

Finally he spotted the other male that now occupied his cell. His jaw fell slack as he encountered the most handsomely rugged face ever in the history of mankind. Ever. A strong square jaw, framed by dark green hair that closely feathered his face. Eyes that constantly shifted in colour met his own and he shivered with the multitude of feelings they evoked within him.

Never had he been this intensely scrutinized and yet felt no need to hide. No instead he felt the urge to bask and whimper and wind himself around the obviously older (definitely taller) male. It was so unlike him that he made a distressed sound in the back of his throat and the Ember Dragon tisked before allowing his eyes to stay a blood orange. A tanned paw of a hand reached out and cupped his face.

"Well they don't know of the prize they let slip through their fingers, kitten." murmured the male before large black wings with red spirals decorating the leathery inner folds, stretched out from behind his cell mate and cocooned the smaller male in a ring of warmth.

Why was he reacting so strongly to this man? Who was he? Why had he allowed himself to be captured, as Harry had little doubt that the powerful dragon wouldn't allow himself to be caught unless he wanted it to happen.  
He gasped as those eyes shifted in colour again, switching between possessive shades of purple.

"Who are you?"

The Ember Dragon gave him a wicked grin and leaned close. Harry felt the magic from the older creature wrap around them and crackle with visible black tendrils of lightening. A rough forked tongue was laved against his neck and the smaller male went limp, trusting his instincts to give in. This male was his superior and meant him no harm so why not give in?

"I am Markus, young Sphinx. I allowed these humans to capture me in an attempt to find you. I heard your creature calling to mine and I answered as swiftly as I could." came the rumbled voice and Harry blinked.

He'd only called out to be saved the first day that he had been imprisoned. That had been months (years?) ago. Why was Markus only just now getting to him?  
Seeing the question in the cats gaze, the dragon huffed in irritation and looked away.

"I'm pants at finding places and got lost twice. Add to that the fact I live in an island where all of my dragon kin are safe from humans...which isn't even on this plane...it took me a while."

Harry chuckled amusedly, sifting his hands through the older male's feathery soft green hair. Markus' eyes changed to a happy silver and Harry had to look away as they appeared too much like Sirius' eyes for comfort. Concerned that he had done something wrong, the Ember Dragon snuffled the little male's hair causing Harry to giggle. Those eyes became a darker silver and therefore were a bit more bearable.

"I'm sorry, Markus. Your eye colour...the starlight silver...they were the same as my godfather's. And he died a few years ago...and it's still a raw wound."

Markus nodded in understanding before standing with his bundle, the chains on Harry's arms snapping away like they were bits of thread. Harry felt himself blush as the rippling muscles of Markus' chest flexed as those strong arms held him close and the former student of Hogwarts felt the urge to sink into them and never leave. He squeaked when he felt the tale tell signs of apparition and squeezed his eyes shut as nausea shot through him. When it subsided he gasped in shock at the scenery around him.  
Dragons of all shapes, sizes and astonishing colours flew, walked, swam, or floated around them. Each section around the island (as far as he could tell anyways) was dedicated to a certain element, yet all of the dragons conversed and played. Little chicks raced about, chasing each other and falling tail over head only to get back up and go again.

Never had Harry seen so much tranquility in his life and he felt tears come to his eyes. He wanted this peace. This love and closeness with a family, a pack, of his own. He wished desperately to live here. Where he could be free.

"It's so beautiful, Markus." he whispered finally, around the painful lump in his throat.

He was unprepared for the kind nip to his chin or the tightening of the embrace that held him securely to the broad chest. He blushed when several dragons turned their attention to Markus and bowed low. Curiousity lit in their gazes as they spotted him, and the Sphinx squirmed in discomfort. Still he wasn't made to wait long as Markus merely bowed his head to each of the others and continued on his way. They didn't stop until they came to an obsidian castle, a lava pool like a mini pond situated at its front. Red stones swirled about in intricate patterns on the archway over the door and the magic pouring from it made Harry feel small and weak. When the Ember Dragon pushed through the heavy oak door (which was laced with many protective magics that kept it from being burned) Harry realized that the older male lived here. Who was this guy? The king?

"Not quite, kitten. I'm the prince of this land. My father, the Ebony Knight- an Obsidian Dragon, who made this castle out of the stone his egg was hatched from- is the king here." was the reply, a smile on his rescuer's features.

Harry squeaked again. He was being held by the prince as if he was something special. There was something terribly wrong with that thought. He wiggled to be put down but instead was held tighter.

"Why did you bring me here?"

The Prince, let his eyes shift nervously before he buried his face in the younger male's neck.

"You are my mate."

Harry stiffened in shock. Say what? But...he was a Sphinx. A half one at that. Didn't that make him...he didn't know...enemies with the dragons?  
Markus sighed, sensing his mates thoughts and hearing the panic within them. He hated mortals. They had kept his beloved in the dark about so many things.

"Harry. Sphinxes are rare. They only breed every three hundred years because the right mate is hard for them to find. It's just as hard for Ember Dragons. Our kind aren't enemies as wizard's would have you believe. Rather we are often territorial and very rarely is there a submissive of your kind. You are the first I have seen in many centuries. I would be honoured if you accepted my courtship." Markus stated, a bit of nervousness creeping into his voice.

Harry quickly processed the information given him and then thought it over. Would this man hurt him? He hadn't so far. This place seemed peaceful too. Really what did he have to go back to anyways? A prison cell? More tests? No thank you. So with a slow nod he leaned up and licked the side of his mate's cheek with his sandpaper like tongue and smirked deviously when the older male shivered.

"I accept."

Markus roared his approval and practically flew up the stairs to lay his little mate on their new bed. Courtship. He was supposed to have a proper...  
Oh bugger it. Harry didn't seem to mind being taken right there. Those emerald eyes blown wide with lust, unseeing and yet seeing everything. The boy's magic wrapped around his own, teasing it and coaxing it into play. Harry moaned and arched up, suddenly wanting Markus to just take him. He had never been so wanton before. But it felt right. Like his inner creature was ok with the swiftness of their mating before a proper courtship.

So, since his instincts hadn't failed him yet, he leaned back and spread his legs wide to accept the larger male who knelt between them to undress them both. Heat spread throughout the room, pulsing between them like a rampant heartbeat. Pleasure curled like a snake in the pit of his stomach as Markus trailed calloused hands over his now naked flesh. A dusky nipple was pinched between sharp teeth and Harry couldn't help but arch and moan and writhe.  
Finally the Ember Dragon slid down his mate's body until he came to the teen's prominent erection. He wrapped his forked tongue along his length as he bobbed up and down, sucking and lapping at Harry as if the Sphinx was a cool drink of water in the middle of a sun parched desert.

"Please...please..." he didn't know what he was begging for but he knew without a doubt that his dragon could give him what he needed.

He received a muffled chuckle before fingers where shoved into his face. Greedily the teen sucked them into his mouth and moaned around them as he laved his tongue along the pads of the calloused digits. His mate growled in a feral manner and his eyes swirled with colours like an out of control kaleidoscope. It was so brilliant and mesmerizing that Harry couldn't look away. Daren't.

Finally the fingers were removed from his mouth and trailed to his entrance before one was slipped in. The initial stretch burned and Harry whimpered. It was his first time. And he was giving himself to a veritable stranger. Would the dragon treat him right? He shuddered in pleasure when he was kissed lovingly, his question answered. The man wasn't like any of the horrid people he knew when in the human world. This man would care for him.

He gasped as a second finger was entered and then shouted with pleasure when a bundle deep inside of him was pressed down upon. He rocked on those delightful digits and cried out in disappointment when they were taken away. He gave a surprised moan when a third finger was added, stretching him even further, pressing harder on his prostate and making Harry burn with need.

He needed Markus in him now. Now. NOW!  
He glared at his mate and the Elder Dragon smirked before sitting up, revealing his long, thick, cock. Soft black scales littered the base of said appendage and Harry drooled at the sight. Oh yes. In him. Deep in him. Claiming him. Ripping him apart. Please. Now!  
His desperation must have translated into some coherent mass of words because next thing Harry knew was that his whole being was being penetrated by his dominate mate. The musk of fires and earth surrounded him and added to the erotic moment. Harry cried out, screeched and clawed at his mate's back. Biting into the older male's pectoral muscle and relishing in the blood that filled his mouth. He gulped as his mate thrust into him. Once. Twice. Three times and his eyes rolled back as pleasure and magic arched through him.

Markus growled low in his throat, his eyes a smoldering red, before doing the same. Instead he latched on to Harry's throat and the draughts of blood he took were larger. Still the magic in the air spun around them and cemented their bond in a spiral of colours that etched themselves into the places bit.

Harry wrapped his legs around Markus as the older dragon continued to piston in and out of him forcefully. Moans and purrs we're pulled from him as he was spilt in two by the very man he wanted to spend forever with. Oh and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"More! Harder!" called the Sphinx breathily.

Markus complied with his mate's command, feeling the younger clench around his length like a tight glove.  
The little male whimpered, needing...needing...and then finally that bright crescendo was reached and Markus leant forward to nuzzle his little one's ear softly before whispering,"Come." and Harry did just that with a desperate cry of the Ember Dragon's name.

Markus only had a moment to stare at the beauty that an orgasming Harry made, before his own was ripped from him in a grunt of blinding light.  
Sated and breathing hard, the elder pulled out of his little mate and curled around the panting form, aware that his kitten's thoughts were centered on sleep and contentment. Tomorrow he would have to show Harry to his father, but he was certain the older dragon would approve. And he knew Harry would love it here. Especially when he told the little sphinx that his kind were able to bear dragon chicks.

For now though they would sleep. It was much needed after all. He brushed his Harry's bangs from the sleepy man's face and smiled when his hand was nuzzled. Weary green eyes stared into his own and a soft smile lit on the shorter male's lips.

"Your eyes are so pretty, Markus. I think I might love you."

With that whispered statement, Harry passed out, content with life and looking forward to the future.  
And while stunned with the confession, Markus grinned like a loon and wagged his tail,his wings materializing just as suddenly.  
He couldn't wait to start his new life with the most caring creature he had ever met.


End file.
